Who's the Strongest Of Them All? It's
by Echan1263
Summary: A birthday fic for Lambo, even though his birthday was yesterday. Written with the help of Nehszriah : and inpart of Just Another Forum.


**Day late! This is a collaboration done with the marvelous Nehszriah, author of Vongola Undicesimo, who helped give me an idea for this story. This story was a production of Just Another Forum, and our next birthday shall be Mukuro's on June 9th, even if you didn't help write this you can still join for that one and make it AMAZING! So please join for that!**

*********************

"Gyahahaha!" a small toddler laughed maniacally as he ran down the streets of Namimori, "Nothing can bring I, Lambo-sama, down on this marvelous day!"

The afro-wearing, cow-print clad, newly aged 6 year old ran throughout the streets of Namimori. He slid to a halt when he reached a specific house, the name plate read: Sawada residence. He let out another huge burst of laughter and climbed over the gate, he then ran towards the door and banged on it harshly.

The door opened and Nana Sawada greeted the small child, "Good morning Lambo-kun, have you come for breakfast?"

"Mama, Mama!" Lambo tugged on her apron, "Do you know what today is?"

"The day crybaby-loners come?" said Reborn mockingly from behind Nana.

"Aren't you a loner too?" Tsuna asked wearily as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Shut up, stupid-Reborn!" Lambo stuck out his tongue and ran into the house uninvited.

Nana smiled to herself and closed the front door before following the toddler into the kitchen. She handed him a plate of pancakes, everyone else was eating theirs, and the mother went back to her house chores. Lambo laughed heartily and stuffed his face with pancakes before remembering the date again and he yelled with his mouth full of chewed-up pancakes:

"Gueff what fay ish fif!"

"Lambo! You spewing crumbs everywhere!" Tsuna scolded as he shielded himself from the crumbs coming out of Lambo's mouth.

The child swallowed his mouthful and drank a whole glass of milk before repeating what he was going to say, "Guess day it is!"

It was not a question but Tsuna sighed and asked, "What day is it Lambo?"

"It's-" the child was cut off with the front door swung open and Gokudera eagerly ran into the house with a newspaper in his hand.

"Tenth! Tenth!" he said excitedly, "I brought the newspaper in for you Tenth!"

"Th-that's great Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sweat-dropped and smiled at his Storm Guardian.

"I brought in your mail for you, Tsuna," said Yamamoto from behind the bomber, he carried in one hand a large stack of letters and magazines from Tsuna's mailbox.

"Thanks Yamamoto," the boy nodded and took the mail and newspaper fromo their hands.

"Are you boys hungry?" Sawada Nana asked politely, "We have pancakes this morning!"

Gokudera immediately bowed down to the mother and said, "It's an honor Tenth's Mother!"

"But we have school," Yamamoto finished for him, "Thanks though!"

"Oh, is it that time already?" Tsuna checked his watch and scarfed down the rest of his pancake before grabbing his backpack and leaving.

"I'll see you in the afternoon, Tsu-kun!" his mother waved as they left.

Lambo furrowed his eyebrows and jumped down from his chair, he walked over to Nana and tugged on her apron.

"Mama, Mama," he began, she looked down and gave the child a surprised look.

"Oh dear, Lambo-kun, I forgot you were even here!"

**************

"Who's the greatest of them all? Lambo-sama is!" Lambo sang as he marched towards the park, he then said reflectively, "Mama may have forgotten what today is, but I'm sure that stupid-I-Pin didn't! I've been reminding her all week! Who's the strongest of them all? Lambo-sama is who!"

Lambo sang his way towards the park, but when he got there no one was around. Of course, this meant extra swing set-time so the first thing Lambo did, as any child would, was jump on the swings and go as high as he could. He jumped off the swings and landed on his butt, which made him cry while at the same time be mesmerized by how high he went. Once he finished crying, Lambo ran to the sandbox to play in it but stopped for a few seconds of reflection on how childish going in the sandbox would be.

"What Lambo doing?" he turned around and saw I-Pin behind him and giving him a strange look, though in Lambo's opinion she looked plenty strange already.

"_I_ happen to be playing on the playground," he said with dignity.

"Lets play in sand!" she suggested cheerfully.

Lambo looked back at the sandbox and shook his afro-head, "No! That's only something babies would do!"

"But sand fun!" she pointed at the sandbox as proof, but gave up because she knew that Lambo didn't change his mind easily unless an action was taken and this action was making the sandbox fun.

So I-Pin got into the sandbox and started playing with toy trucks and rubber ducks from past children that had carelessly left their toys there. Lambo, who at first refused to go anywhere near the sandbox, was now eyeing it carefully and noticing how much fun I-Pin seemed to be having. He soon gave in and forgot about his self-promise and joined I-Pin in the sand.

"Hey, hey, I-Pin, do you know what day it is?" he asked when the thought crossed his mind again.

The Chinese girl paused for a second, probably to translate it in her mind, and then shook her head, "No, what day is it?"

**************

"Lambo-sama will never cry! Who is always the toughest one? It's Lambo-sama!" Lambo sang as he reached the Sawada Residence.

He entered the house proudly and paused at the doorway as if waiting for something big to happen...nothing. Lambo then realized that no one was around to greet him, but he walked in anyways and went up to Tsuna's room to check if he was in there. He was. Lambo busted open the door and was hit in the face with a baseball.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shrieked and ran to the child to make sure he wouldn't cry, "How many times have I told you to knock first!?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto came out of Tsuna room and apologized to the afro-wearing child, "I just got in the moment for a second there! Sorry!"

"It's the cow-brat's fault why are you apologizing?" Gokudera scrutinized, he had his hands stuck deeply within his pocket and wore a scowl on his face, "Stupid-cow."

"Shut up Tako-head!" Lambo suddenly screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran out of the room crying.

"Tch, that idiot," the teen scoffed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, he snapped to attention when his name was called, "Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't have done that!"

"What's the big deal Tenth, he'll have plenty more days like this," Gokudera grumbled reluctantly.

"That's not the point," he said angrily, "Today _is_ Lambo's birthday!"

**************

"Stupid! Idiot! Octopus! Tako-head!" Lambo bawled as he ran down the streets of Namimori, he kept on screaming childish insults until he reached the park and noticed that once again nobody was around. He jumped on the swings and swung as high as he could and as fast as he could, then he jumped off and landed in the sandbox causing a cloud of sand to poof up into the air.

"Tako-head forgot, Stupid-Tsuna forgot, Dumb I-Pin forgot, Mama forgot, and even Ball-guy forgot!" he sniffed and curled up in a ball, he sat in that position and whimpered to himself, "I'm 7 today..."

"What Lambo cry?" a voice asked, he looked up and saw I-Pin with a bucket and shovel in her hand, it looked like she was about to enter the sandbox but saw a sand-ridden cow-child crying.

"Shut up I-Pin!" he yelled and threw sand at her.

"I-Pin just want to know why Lambo sad!" she puffed her cheeks angrily and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right," he rolled his green eyes, "Even you forgot what today is!"

"Your birthday, right?" she said.

"No! It's my-what?" he had begun but did a doubletake, "What did you say?"

"Your birthday," I-Pin sighed and rubbed her oddly large head, "How I not forget? You remind me all week!"

"Then...this morning?" he wondered with child-like eyes.

"I only ask 'what day is it?' because I play with you," she puffed her cheeks again and said, "You take things too seriously!"

"Ah," Lambo went wide-eyed for a split-second before laughing heartily, "I knew you were joking, Stupid-I-Pin! Who do you think I am? Tako-head? No! I'm the Great Lambo-sama!"

"Then we go to party now?" she asked.

"Party? What party?"

"Oops!" she quickly covered her mouth and said, "Then we go to Sawada's house now?"

"There's a party!?" he said excitedly, he grabbed ahold of I-Pin's hand and yelled, "Let's go!"

Lambo dragged the girl around Namimori until they had gotten to the Sawada Residence for the third time that day, Lambo almost busted open the door but paused for a second and he decided to bang on it harshly as he had done this morning.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside, it sounded like Nana.

"Right!" Lambo sang and he slammed the door open before running inside.

The interior of the house was as dark as it was when Lambo had gone inside the second time, it felt like almost no one was around.

"Hello? The Great Lambo-sama is here!" he announced himself proudly.

The lights switched on, confetti and streamers and balloons flew every where as everyone came out from their hiding spots, "Happy Birthday!" they all sang. Nana came in from the kitchen with a large chocolate cake that had blue and white icing on it, Lambo stood in awe at the party. A vast amount of brightly decorated presents were laid out on a side table, Lambo eagerly wanted to tear them all open. Before cake was served, everybody circled around and started singing:

"Who's the greatest of them all? It's Lambo-sama! Who's the strongest of them all? Lambo-sama is! He's kind, generous and always shares, that's Lambo-sama!" they continued to sing the rest of the Lambo-song to which Lambo sang along with and clapped the beat the whole way through.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said dangerously once the song was finished, Gokudera gave his Boss a pleading look but Tsuna pursued in his sullen stare.

"Oh fine!" he grumbled and walked up to Lambo, he picked the child up and grudgingly hugged him and said with spite, "I...I'm s-sorry, Great Lambo-sama."

"Get off of me Tako-head!" the child yelled as jumped out of the teen's arms and stated, "_I'm _grown up! Big Kids don't _hug_ each other!"

"Geh, stupid kid," Gokudera muttered as he stormed away.

Lambo recieved cake, and presents, and lots and lots of candy! He was very happy on his 7th birthday, and later on he would decide that this was his best birthday ever...that is until next year...


End file.
